Inuyasha Disappeared
by KachieT
Summary: The gang finally defeated Naraku but Oh no! Inuyasha's world disappeared! and Kagome is left in her own era.


Author's note: well... this is my first fanfic ever. I got the idea when me and my friend were talking about the Fushigi Yuugi OVA and the idea just popped into our heads and I was the one who decided to write it. So I hope you like it and leave some reviews and comments and I'll decide if I'm gunna write a new chapter. Oh and I do accept flames.. I want to know all of your opinions.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
After defeating Naraku Inuyasha used the sacred jewel shard to become human, and his world disappeared leaving kagome in her era.  
  
Kagome rolled over to look at the clock sitting on the table at her bedside. "Hmm, 4:00pm already, I guess I should get to work." She stretched then got up and walked over to her closet, she pulled out her work uniform which was a black mini skirt, short sleeved white button up collared shirt, with a short black clip-on tie.  
  
She walked over to her desk to grab her nametag and saw the picture she had taken of Inuyasha and the gang. "Oh Inuyasha." She said with tears in her eyes. "I miss you guys" a tear went down her cheek and landed on the picture.  
  
"uggh, pull yourself together Kagome." She said whipping the tear off the picture and putting it back on the desk.  
  
She grabbed her nametag and laid everything out on the bed. "Hmm what am I missing? Oh yeah... My socks."  
  
She walked over and opened up her dresser and pulled out some knee high black socks.  
  
She put all her clothes together and headed for the shower with them in her arms.  
  
She had the door halfway open when she saw her little brother Sota standing in the doorway with his hand up getting ready to knock. "Oh you're up, Mom sent me up here to tell you to get ready for work" Sota said looking at Kagome hoping she wouldn't snap at him again.  
  
"Sota, what's that face for?" Kagome asked  
  
"Well... it's just... you've been cranky and depressed since you came back." Said Sota with his head down.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry I've just been a little upset" said Kagome with a frown.  
  
Sota lifted up his head and looked at Kagome "Its Inuyasha isn't it? You love him don't you?"  
  
Kagome paused for a moment and then said with a huge fake smile "Oh no, no, no it's not that u it's just... I broke a nail and now they are uneven so I'm really upset about that"  
  
Sota looked at Kagome's totally even fingernails and lifted an eyebrow. "Kagome your fingernails are completely e-"  
  
Sota was cut off by kagome when she said "I'm going to go take my shower now Ja!" and she ran into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Sota just shook his head and went downstairs.  
  
Kagome opened the shower door and turned on the hot water and closed the door to let it heat up. She set her clothes on a table in the bathroom next to the sink; it had a dozen roses on it to make the bathroom smell nice.  
  
She then took her dirty clothes off and put them in the laundry basket on the other side of the sink.  
  
She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, opened the door to the shower and felt the water to see if it was warm, then she turned on a little cold water to make it perfect. She dropped the towel and hopped in.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later...  
  
After twenty minutes of washing up Kagome turned off the water. She couldn't stop thinking about what Sota said.  
  
flashback  
  
"Its Inuyasha isn't it? You love him don't you?"  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Do I love him?"  
  
Kagome shook the thought out of her head and dried off. She put her clothes on and went downstairs to grab her black dressy shoes and put them on.  
  
"Kagome, you better wear your coat today it's a little breezy outside." Said Kagome's mom  
  
"Yes mother I'll wear my coat!" Said kagome rolling her eyes and grabbing her coat.  
  
She kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out the door. "Ja ne!"  
  
"Bye Kagome!" said Sota sitting in front of the TV playing video games.  
  
"Goodbye Sota!" Said Kagome hopping on her bike.  
  
A half hour later she was finally at work!  
  
She got off her bike and kicked the kick stand down.  
  
She ran into work throwing her coat on the coat rack and running to her desk before her boss got there.  
  
"Hi Kagome" said one of the employees waving at her.  
  
"Hey can't talk right now, I'm late!" kagome said stressing the Hey.  
  
She got to her desk and started cleaning it up. Oh no I'm so fired!' Kagome thought.  
  
She raised her head to check if anyone was coming and her boss was standing right over her. "You're late... Again"  
  
She bowed and said "I know I know I'm so sorry! You see I got home from school and then I laid on my bed because I was tired and out of breath because I had to run home and then I fell asleep and when I woke up it was 4:00! So I had to rush and get ready and I'm so sorry for being late Again! Please don't fire me!"  
  
Kagome's boss chuckled "I'm not going to fire you Kagome I was just teasing, actually I wanted you to show around a new guy that starts work tomorrow... Nobody has been free to show him around but since you're not busy at the moment why don't you?"  
  
"Umm I guess I could, what's his name?" asked kagome  
  
"He said his name was ash... "  
  
"Oh ok, well where is he?" asked kagome.  
  
"Right over there" Kagome's boss said pointing to a tall boy with long black hair, brown eyes and wearing jeans and a red "No Fear" long-sleeved shirt.  
  
Kagome looked over to the boy and her eyes widened and got teary "I- I- Inuyasha"  
  
-------------------------------- Well I hope you liked it... I left it at a nice cliff hanger too lol so REVIEWS!! Tell me if ya like it and I'll start working on my next chapter, feel free to give me any ideas! Ja ne! 


End file.
